


Unattainable Love

by celery8705



Category: Dissidia NT, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celery8705/pseuds/celery8705
Summary: He had always lived a carefree life and didn't think much about love until now. Unfortunately for him, things don't always work out.





	Unattainable Love

            The wind warrior never thought much about love, because he felt it didn’t suit him at the moment. He wanted to fulfill the dying wish of his late father to travel the world, which prompted him to begin his journey. He enjoyed wandering because there was always something to see, experienced or learned something new. Eventually it became his life, and followed where the wind took him. For him, he felt being in love meant being tied down, and he felt he was not ready for that.

            But when he reunited with a certain blonde swordsman who wielded a blade almost as large as him, things changed. He recalled the moment when the other man seemed to come out from nowhere and saved his life from the silver-haired swordsman. He remembered catching a brief glimpse of stunning glowing blue eyes through blonde bangs as he fought with his arch nemesis, while he himself battled with the evil tree.  

            After the battle, the wind warrior and swordsman journeyed together with the goal of reaching the goddess who summoned them and find a way to return home. As they embarked on their quest, he learned more about his traveling companion. There was much more to the other than he could ever imagine.

            Behind the hard exterior the swordsman often exhibited, he was a man with sarcastic humor and sass, traits he had no idea the other had. He never saw that side to him, but it wasn’t unwelcomed for sure. In fact, he liked this side to the swordsman, because it showed another aspect not many got to experience. It made him feel special. But the swordsman was also a man who experienced a lot of trauma, some of which he was able to relate to. The wind warrior related to the guilt he felt in letting people he cared for die in front of him, like his parents or the amnesiac king and friend who traveled alongside him.

            After everything the swordsman had gone through, he still ended up stronger than he was before, a trait he admired and respected. Though when it came to his feelings, he wasn’t sure when he started to develop them. At first it caught him by surprise, and he wasn’t sure what to do or feel. He brushed these sensations in his heart multiple times thinking they would pass eventually. But they never did, and instead grew stronger as their journey continued.

            Even in the midst of battle, the wind warrior couldn’t help but think about his blonde companion. He couldn’t help but think about how the other was able to handle himself well against enemies, how fluid he moved when attacking, his incredible strength and speed, and the ability to use his tactical mind to adapt to the situation.

            Eventually, the swordsman was always on his mind. Every brush of their hands, every accidental touch made him blush and his heart skip. Whenever he was around the blonde, he felt a sudden rush of energy, like he wanted to dance or leap for joy. His breath would get caught in his throat when gorgeous mako eyes caught his gaze. Just being in his presence emitted so many different emotions of fear, anxiousness, giddiness, and a sense of peace he never felt before.

            It was silly to have such thoughts run through his mind. He wanted to be close with his companion, feel his strong body pressed against his, and memorize each curve and scar. He wanted those alluring and glowing blue eyes to stare into his pale brown ones while they shared a night of intimacy.

            But fate was a cruel mistress, and reality hit him like a kick to the head from a chocobo when they arrived at the goddess’ tower. The person he had fallen for loved another, his heart belonging to the beautiful martial artist who had grown up with the swordsman. He could see it in the way he looked at her, how his face lit up when his eyes fell on her, and how he walked straight over to take her into his arms.

            His heart wrenched at the sight of his beloved swordsman holding the woman close and pressed his lips gingerly to her forehead. He wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn’t do that to her, especially when she was a great friend to him and had done nothing wrong. He should be happy for them, for _him_ , but he couldn’t bring himself to do that at the moment. It was selfish. _He_ wanted to be the one in the blonde’s arms, for him to look lovingly into his eyes and caress his cheek with calloused hands, but he knew deep down that would never happen.

            He was a fool. Why would the swordsman fall for him when he had someone amazing in his life already? He didn’t blame him though, she was both physically and mentally strong, independent, gorgeous, and a caring friend. What’s not to love about her? There was also the fact they had a history together. Would he have a chance even if that wasn’t the case?

            “Bartz.”

            The wind warrior snapped out of his reverie and noticed that the swordsman was standing in front of him with a concerned look. “Huh, what’s up Cloud?” he asked, trying to keep his cool.

            “Are you okay?” Cloud asked with a cocked eyebrow, bright blue eyes locked on him.

            No. No, he was not okay. He felt like running away and he felt like he was going to burst out in tears at any moment. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, the words on the tip of his tongue, his chest feeling constricted to contain the many emotions he felt. It didn’t help his situation any better when he saw those intense blue eyes look at him with concern, those same eyes that seemed to look into his soul and hypnotized him with their beauty.

            Despite his heart crumbling in his chest, Bartz faked a grin. “Yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?” he responded in his usual cheery voice. But he knew it was a façade, he just hoped Cloud didn’t see through it. He couldn’t show Cloud how he felt, because that would complicate things, and he didn’t want that wedged between them. “I am feeling a bit tired, that last battle wore me out!”

            Cloud chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, the corner of his lip tugged up. His heart leaped to his throat at the sensation. “It was a tough battle, but you did good. Rest up, I’m sure the others will be back soon. I’m sure we’re all gonna discuss a plan to fight the planesgorgers.”

            The wind warrior nodded slowly, not really paying attention to what the blonde swordsman was saying. “Y-Yeah.”

            With a nod, Cloud turned away and met with the woman he loved, taking hold of her hand and entwined their fingers as they walked out of the room. The wind warrior watched the pair exit together, feeling his heart break even more. He stood in place, unmoving and alone as his emotions ran amok, on the verge of bottlenecking. He cast his gaze downward, weakly rubbing his arm up and down in a feeble attempt to comfort himself as tears burned his eyes. His knees buckled under his weight and the adventurer fell to his knees, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as his thoughts lingered on the unattainable swordsman he had fallen for.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading the fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a comment or any constructive feedback. I am working on another story, it will be a multi-chaptered one, so I'm hoping to get that up sometime soon. Thanks again!


End file.
